


She Has A Problem

by hang_on_a_sec



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hang_on_a_sec/pseuds/hang_on_a_sec
Summary: She inhaled the smell, it was intoxicating, this heavenly smell filled Hopes senses, completely overwhelming her with this beautifully sweet scent drawing her in. She crept over to it slowly, her finger tracing the blood inside the packet, almost hesitantly grasping it in both hands bringing it closer to her mouth. Hope inhaled again, smelling the same sweetness as before that only made her want it more.Hope only took a sip but sip was she needed. The blood was so delightful, divine and sweet. All she wanted was more, so she drank and she drank until nothing was left - not even a drop. She'd drained the bag dry of all its contents, and that's when it begun.Basically Hope has a blood problem, Penelope's her witchy best friend and they're about to start there junior year of high school, where secrets of there own may not stay secret for to long.Hizzie & Posie
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 39
Kudos: 125





	1. Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I CHANGED THE TIMELINE : I changed the timeline for this story, the hollow thing happens just earlier - Hayley, Klaus and Elijah are still dead in this story. I also changed how and when Hope triggered her werewolf curse because I wanted to and it might play a bigger part in the story later, I'm still undecided as of yet. Obviously Penelope lives with the Mikaelsons as well in this story for reasons I'll explain at some point. There is also no Salvatore School.
> 
> So here we go, I hope you enjoy.

Hope Mikaelson has a problem, she has a blood problem. Hope loved blood, maybe a bit more than she should.

When Hope turned 14 she started to want blood, crave it, need it. The first time she realised she wanted it or perhaps should try it, she knew eventually she'd want the stuff anyway - triggering her vampire side was inevitable, so what was the harm in trying it. She'd triggered her wolf curse by accident a few months before she turned 14 when she had a panic attack in the woods and her magic ended up launching and impaling a young man onto a tree branch when he tried to help her. Everything was inevitable, so it seemed a good idea at the time to see what her future diet would taste like...but it really wasn't a good idea.

The first time Hope tried blood it was around 2am and she was hungry for a snack, but as she entered the kitchen she noticed a half drunk blood bag just sitting there. She inhaled the smell, it was intoxicating, this heavenly smell filled Hopes senses, completely overwhelming her with this beautifully sweet scent drawing her in. She crept over to it slowly, her finger tracing the blood inside the packet, almost hesitantly grasping it in both hands bringing it closer to her mouth. Hope inhaled again, smelling the same sweetness as before that only made her want it more. 

Hope only took a sip but sip was she needed. The blood was so delightful, devine and sweet. All she wanted was more, so she drank and she drank until nothing was left - not even a drop. She'd drained the bag dry of all its contents, and that's when it begun.

From then on it became a craving, a want, a need. At first she'd only sneak a few sips of blood, maybe once a week but the more blood Hope consumed the more she needed to consume. After a few weekss Penelope had started to notice Hope change, like she was harbouring a secret - something they didn't have between them. Penelope and Hope had been best friends since they were 7, when Penelope had come to live with the Mikalesons because her own were always travelling. One of them holding a secret wasn't something they were used to, so for a week Penelope didn't do anything or say anything - but she was Penelope Park and she was gonna find out what was up with her best friend.

So one night when Hope got up around 1am in the morning Penelope followed Hope down into the kitchen, being careful to keep out of sight and stay silent. She figured Hope had been sneaking out of her room every night when she'd caught her on the off chance a few times when she was up late watching horror movies. When she saw Hope go into the fridge and take a blood bag, she was confused because Hope hadn't activated her vampire side yet, so why would she need blood. But to her horror she watched as Hope started to drink it and see this blissful happiness spread across her face when she took a second to catch her breath before going back in for more.

"Hope! What the actual fuck?"

Hope golden eyes opened in surprise and horror, she'd been caught "Pen, look I know this looks bad b-"

"Yeah, no shit it looks bad. Your drinking from a blood bag. What the fuck is going on with you Hope?"

"I-I don't know okay, all's I know is that I want it, I need it"

"What do you mean you need it? As if your vampire side has been activated and you need to feed, type need? Did you die and not tell me about it?"

"No, it just- it just happened one night. I came down to get a snack and there was a blood bag left on the side but it smelled so good, so sweet and I just wanted it, just a sip...But now…"

"Now? Now what Hope?"

"I keep wanting it, I want more and more all the time. It started small having a sip to try it but now - now I'm drinking a blood bag every night Penelope. This isn't good, okay. I don't know what happening to me alright and my cravings for it there-there getting worse"

"Worse than you drinking blood every night in secret, Hope. How bad, how bad are they?"

"Like I can't concentrate in class because all I can hear is the blood pumping in everyone's veins and all I want is blood - Penelope what's wrong with me. I'm not even a vampire yet" Hope was in tears by this point, she was so confused and angry at herself for letting it get this far.

"We need to tell your Aunt Freya, okay she'll help okay Hope. Maybe she knows something that can help you."

At the ungodly time of 1:23am Penelope knocked on Freya and Keelin's door, where she was met with a tired and grumpy witch.

"Penelope, what do you want at this ridiculously early hour in the morning?"

"It's about Hope"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I'll let Hope tell you that but she needs you, now!"

As they descended the stairs, they could hear the faint sound of weeping from coming from the kitchen. Upon entrance Freya saw her niece sat on the floor with her knees pulled into her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Hope, honey what's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with me Freya" Hope whispers.

"What going on Hope? You can tell me, it's okay" Freya takes hold of Hopes' hands, in an attempt to comfort her, calm her.

"I-I umm I've been drinking from blood bags because I-I'm craving it because I want it and I don't know why. It just tastes so good and I don't know how to stop, I keep wanting more and more. All I had was a sip but then I just- I couldn't help myself, it's all I want all the time. I just want blood, it's all I can think about sometimes. Freya what's wrong with me" tears fall from her eyes in shame and fear of herself.

"Nothings wrong with you okay, we'll figure it out okay - but Hope be honest with me this craving how bad is it, this need for it?"

"It feels like I want all the time and when I'm in class, I can't focus - all I want is there blood, it's all I hear. The beat of their hearts pumping blood around the body, slow or fast but all of them have the same sweet scent that I crave" Freya's eyes fill with concern as she hears this.

"You'll get through his Hope because you are strong and brave and your Mikaelson, Hope. You're gonna get through this because you have me, Keelin, Penelope, Kol, Rebekah, Marcel and Davina. You have family who never give up on, do you understand me Hope, we will always be here to help you - no matter what"

As time went on Hope got a handle on her problem with blood, her addiction to it, her cravings for it. Hope still had trouble, she enjoyed blood too much to ever lose her attachment to it but she managed it as best she could. It took years of hard work, Hope had to leave normal high school whilst she worked hard on herself to manage her issue. Freya homeschooled Hope and Penelope together, all your normal school subjects were taught with a bit of witchcraft thrown in on the side.

Now here she was 2 years later, 16 years old and about to start her junior year of high school at Mystic Falls High, with her best friend. 

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope's first day back high school
> 
> :)

Going back to high school is honestly one of the most daunting things Hope has ever had to do, scratch that it is the most daunting thing Hope would ever do. However, Hope did not calculate for the amount of anxiety that would befall her upon return to high school, as she stood next to Penelope staring at what would become her new normal in 53 minutes. It was odd to her that she would return to something so normal and ordinary after two years away to help herself with an addiction to blood, her own supernatural addiction. Although the school campus was virtually empty at the moment due to their early arrival Hope knew it would fill with humans and she’d soon be surrounded by the very thing she always wanted. Hope knew it wouldn’t be easy to be around so many humans all the time but she’d worked hard, Hope had improved significantly over the past two years. Her cravings were better than they had been, they weren’t great but they were better than before and it was better than nothing. It was still unknown to Hope and her family why she wanted to feed on blood, they’d at first thought it was due to her tribrid nature rearing its head. But it still didn't make sense, Hope had gone over every detail of the night with her aunt Freya and she still had yet to find any significance about it except Hope's attraction to the blood was because of the divine sweet smell as if she was a vampire.

“Nope, I can’t do it. I’m going home.” as Hope started to turn around and walk Penelope grabbed her by her arms holding her in place looking down into her eyes and smiling widely.

“No, you're staying right here with me. We are gonna go to high school we’ll have crappy teachers that we‘ll talk shit about when they turn around, we’re gonna get detention for doing stupid things, maybe we’ll make friends maybe have room for a bit of love on the side, okay - here we can pretend to be human even if it’s just for a little bit, okay”

“Okay, but I’m going to have a smoke first”

“Alright, weed?” Penelope smirked.

“This early come on P - after school in the woods out back and none of the weird herbs you keep putting in it” Hope looked at her sternly remembering the last incident had her running around the house in wolf form destroying the living room, reducing most of it to rubble. Freya and Keelin were not very happy to say the least and have warned them both about smoking weed and whatever herbs they put in it to make Hopes’ wolf go a bit wild. Penelope still found the entire situation funny and could only snigger at Hope's reference, patting her on the back as they started to walk.

“Fine, come on let's find a place out of view for you”

As they walked around campus, they ended up around the back of the school, seeing a few other teens smoking. They figured this spot was safe enough for Hope to have a cigarette, without getting caught or snitched on. Hope smoked cigarettes as a way to cope with her blood addiction, a way to calm her nerves and mind but Hope was only allowed because smoking couldn’t affect her at all long term due to healing abilities. Her aunt had been angry at first when she caught Hope smoking, it wasn’t a surprise to Hope, her aunt Freya cared deeply for her and wanted to make sure she was happy and healthy, still does.

Hope pulled out a carton of camels, taking a cigarette holding it between her mouth before replacing the carton with a silver zippo lighter and flicking it open to start a small flame. Inhaling deeply, taking in the pleasure of the burn inside from her throat to her lungs and relief when she exhaled blowing out a storm of smoke. Penelope watched patiently as Hope inhaled and exhaled her stress and anxiety away, thinking about the new list of unknowns they both had upon the horizon, Penelope wondered what high school would bring for them - fun, friends maybe even a bit of romance on the side. Penelope wondered what it was like for humans to go about their day completely oblivious to this whole other world around them, the secret of the supernatural completely hidden world. A world of beauty, magic and death, a world that is far too dangerous for any human to enter without coming out the other side burned. She wondered what it was like to have a normal life, a normal family but who needed that when she had Hope and the Mikaelsons who treated her more like family than her own.

Hope dropped the cigarette to the floor, stamping it out “Right, let's get going cause we need to be at the office for schedules and a tour blah blah blah more stuff to do with school and making a good first impression”

Once they reached the office and were given their schedules the pair were given instructions to wait around until the tour guides made an appearance. Their guides made a rather dramatic entrance, as two tall girls came sauntering through the doors both equal in beauty that you could not compare to anyone. The brunette had a timid and shy expression whilst the blonde exerted pure confidence. Penelope smirked at the shy brunette girl hiding behind a curtain of her hair, whilst Penelope was intrigued by her, Hope melted into a puddle at sight of the blonde because all Hope could think was 'Oh My God she is so fucking hot'.

"Welcome to our school, we're your tour guides"

"I'm Josie"

"I'm Lizzie, sisters"

"Twins"

"Fraternal, obvs"

"Hi, I'm Penelope and this is…" Penelope paused and looked over to Hope who could only be described as completely and utterly frozen in thought "Hope, she's urr shy with new people" Penelope stuck out her hand smiling, nudging Hope in the ribs to copy her actions at the same time. As the two pairs shook hands they all felt something, they all knew that the other pair wasn’t human but they didn't know what the other pair was exactly and that was reason enough to be more cautious than they already were. Supernatural creatures of all types were always a reason to be on guard and careful no matter how friendly they appear, the Mikaelsons had enemies everywhere and Hope knew this better than she should at her age but the vampires that took her mother only showed a sliver of all the enemies she’d inherited from her family.

Hope and Penelope went through their day together constantly being introduced as the new kids became very repetitive when it happened in every class. Classes were as Hope remembered and although the temptation of blood was there she sat through her classes comfortably without worry but she did start to feel this dull ache in gums that seemed to linger for the rest of the day. History class was fun, the duo spent their time making fun of the history teachers' inaccuracies of events after being told many accounts of history from the Mikaelson family.

Hope and Penelope split after lunch due to their different classes, while Hope went to double art with Lizzie and Penelope went to double public speaking with Josie. Art was Hope's passion, her love and a true connection to her father, something she’d inherited from him completely without any ramifications or downsides, her father had gifted her with a talent and a way to express herself. 

Settling into art class was easy for Hope, she was at home, in her element - drawing away, she lost herself in her art drawing a recent nightmare of hers unbeknownst to her as she drew it became graphic in detail. Her sketch depicted a white wolf with a bloody snout with its sharp fangs dripping in blood and if you looked closely enough you could see pieces of flesh stuck between its teeth as it howled to the full moon. Behind the wolf were three bodies shredded, bleeding and completely unrecognisable to anyone who might have known them - the bloody massacre stripped the wolf of its humanity or what was left of it. Right before her own eyes, her nightmare came to life on the canvas and as she started to paint the more she remembered, the more the horror of her nightmare started haunted her. Hope was starring at her finished creation and her eyes filled fear and horror at the mear memory of her nightmare. Her eyes turned glassy as she remembered more, allowing a tear to fall from her eye before quickly wiping it away.

“Well that is some scary shit, what fuck happened in your life, shy girl" Lizzie made Hope forget her thoughts for a moment upon the surprise from but it came flooding back quickly.

All Hope could whisper was “a lot, a lot has happened” Lizzie stood confused at Hope's comment and wondering why her words were slow and quiet like she was scared, terrified even. Lizzie turned back to her own work as questions about Hope continued to plague her mind.

Meanwhile, in public speaking class, Penelope couldn’t focus much on the lesson being taught to her at all her focus was on a pretty girl next to her. Penelope didn’t know why the girl intrigued her so much but she did know she wanted to find out - who is Josie Saltzman? Penelope turned her head to look in Josie’s direction - sending her a warm smile when she turned around as she felt someone’s eyes on her.

Penelope leaned over to Josie desk whispering “So what do we actually do in public speaking because I haven’t been listening for the past hour and hmmm twenty-five minutes” 

“Well if you’d been listening like you're supposed to little miss rebel you’d know we do speeches, debate and presentations”

“Oh, I’m little miss rebel now am I?” Penelope asked with a smirk.

“Maybe you are” Josie smiled back.

“Excuse Miss Park, Miss Saltzman are we disturbing you’re flirting back there?” disrupting the longing gazes and smiles being exchanged between them.

“No, sir” both girls spoke at the same time, Josie’s cheeks were red from embarrassment while Penelope enjoyed the attention slouching back in her chair with a shit-eating grin at her teachers comment.

“Thank you, Now as I was saying...” Mr Williams continued.

“Hey Josie” 

“What?”

“Wanna come back to mine after school?”

“Sure thing, little miss rebel” Josie winked.

Once all classes had finished Penelope and Josie met with Hope out front, whilst they waited for Freya. As they approached Hope she seemed to be in a world of her own, her mind hard at thinking about the painting.

“Hey Hope, Josie’s coming over tonight” 

Hope nodded, to in her own head to really be there in the moment “Ok, did you tell Freya?”

“Course I did, anyway how was your day?”

“Interesting. Yours?”

“I really liked it, I made a friend - although she does call me Little Miss Rebel not sure how much I like that” Penelope says whilst glancing back at Josie both smiling at each other.

Not long after a black Jeep pulled up at the school, with the window rolling down to reveal Freya Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it - feel free to leave comments and constructive criticisms.
> 
> Thank you reading and I hope you all staying safe and healthy at this time. For any of you that are unwell I wish well and hope you get better.


	3. Back To My House

The teenagers piled into the car all saying hi to Freya on their way in, with Hope sitting upfront whilst Penelope and Josie sat together in the back.

Hope started to pull her lighter and carton of camels before Freya interrupted her by clearing her throat.

"Not in the car Hope, you know the rules. You can wait until we get home"

"Fine" capping the flame and placing the cigarette away.

"And who is this?" Freya asks, turning in her seat with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Freya this is Josie - she's a new friend, we're gonna hang out at the house"

"Do you wanna stay for dinner Josie?"

"Sure, yeah urr thank you"

"No need to thank me, alright let's get going - Keelins cooking her lasagne tonight" Freya smiled widely at the thought of her wife.

The car ride was quiet and awkward, no one spoke. Josie and Penelope exchanged glances with each other in the silence, trying to make the other laugh. 

As soon as the car pulled up to the large house just on the outskirts of town, surrounded by forests, fields and absolute silence. Josie realised that Hope wasted no time in getting out of the car and making her way to the house. Exiting, out of the car herself to stare up at this great house before her - a perfect family home, all it was missing was a white picket fence. Penelope held out her hand for Josie, starting to guide the girl towards the house but slowed when they reached the steps as no one went through the door.

“Hope you know the rules, no smoking inside. You try this every time and every time we have the same conversation”

“Why does it matter? I’ve smoked in the house before” Hope said as she started to light the cigarette. 

“Yeah and then my beautiful new house smelt of smoke”

“Can’t you just light one of incense sticks to get rid of the smell? You’ve got tons of them” Hope says taking a drag.

“Did that, then the house smelt like ass instead. So you will be smoking outside from now on - sorry about that Josie please come in don’t mind my niece on the steps” she said whilst opening the door with a warm smile.

The entryway of the Mikaelson house was grand, wide and open complete with shiny, smooth oak flooring leaving the white staircase to the left and a grand piano to right of it tucked slightly under the staircase. The house was littered in family photos and detailed expressive artwork - Josie wondered who painted with such a range of emotions.

“Come on, let’s go to my room” Penelope pulled their still linked hand steering Josie path to the stairs. The stairs were littered with pictures of two young children she figured were Hope and Penelope and lots of other good looking people she assumed were her family.

Reaching the top of the staircase she saw a beautiful forest painted on the walls, though it was unfinished the details and care put into the trees were incredible. Josie stopped to admire it for a second but also to wonder who possessed such talents to paint such a beautiful site. 

“Hope did it. Well, she’s doing it”

“Hope painted that. On her own, just her?”

“Yeah, art is kinda her thing. Gets it from her dad”

Opening a pure white door, to a spacious room covered in plants, books, crystals and all sorts of nick nacks. The walls were a soft shade of green that didn't assault your eyes upon first glance, the walls had dozens of painted canvases of all sizes hanging on them - almost all of them with the initials H.M except for few with the initials K.M. 

"So how come Hope smoke, I mean how comes she’s allowed - smokings...well bad for you”

“They relax her, a way too jest have a few minutes of peace in her head. Anyway, Josie tell me all about you”

“Well, I’m a twin to Lizzie, we’re fraternal obviously. I want to be a doctor. My dad is the headmaster of the school and my mum’s name is Caroline - she works at the school as well as a drama teacher. My name is short for Josette, I’m named after my mom technically, her name was Josette Laughlin well almost Saltzman but she died at her and my dad’s wedding. It’s complicated and hard to explain so I won’t go there.” Josie could see Penelope’s confusion when she spoke about her two mums but she couldn’t really explain without outing herself as supernatural to an undetermined supernatural being. 

“What about you? What’s your family like, little miss rebel?”

“It’s complicated by I’ll give it a go. Well as you can tell I’m adopted”

“And..”

“I really love plants and wildlife, Freya got me into it - she loves growing all sorts of flowers and herbs.” Penelope tries to drive Josie away from the subject, terribly.

“Come on Penelope, your holding out on me”

“No, I’m not telling you my past”

“Please Pen, it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone” Josie pouts.

“Okay, for you - just this once” Penelope doesn’t know but she finds herself wanting to open up to the girl next to her, she wants to tell her all about Penelope Park.

“Thank you, Penelope” Josie’s voice is full of sincerity.

Talking a long shakey breath Penelope started speaking" I came to live with Hope's family when I was seven. They took me in, loved me, cared for me, treated me like one of their own - they urmm-they took me in after they found me home alone. Hope was meant to come round to play that day but when I opened the door- you could see it in the eyes. I was dirty, hungry and lonely - they realised I was alone and wasn't properly cared for. I ur-I don’t remember much of it but I remember a lot of yelling and screaming, all from Hopes’ family to my parents. They didn’t even fight to keep me when they said goodbye, they just let it happen didn’t even cry when they saw their little girl going to live with someone else’s family. And I hate them so much for it because they didn’t want me, they didn’t love me”.

Meanwhile

After coming inside from a relieving smoking break, Hope threw her bag by the doorway making her way to the kitchen. Before turning around again to take off the shoes and socks - walking around barefoot was a personal preference of Hopes' that nobody really said anything about it, they knew Hope liked it and apart from a few impassioned speeches nobody talked about it. Hope made a b-line for the fridge to grab a blood bag only to find none.

“Aunt Freya where did all of my bl-...red stuff go?” Hope had to think on the spot, forgetting they had a guest in the house - Who was a supernatural of some sort. 

"Oh yes, that - we need to have a discussion about that but we'll wait for Keelin. In the meantime sip on that" sliding a blacked-out water bottle over to Hope.

Keelin came through the doorway a few minutes later and Hope asked straightaway "So what the hell is going on with my supply of the good stuff”

“Look, Hope, we’ve been thinking and we thought maybe you could try cutting back on the amount of blood you have. Just to see how it affects you, to see if blood effects you like it would a vampire. Think of it as a little experiment to help figure out this whole blood mystery thing”

“Yeah, no thanks - good talk”

“Hope, listen I know you don’t wanna do this but it’s only for a week and if it doesn’t work out we’ll go back to how it was. Deal?” Keelin extends her hand out to Hope, Hope raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest with as much attitude as possible.

“And I’ll throw in some beignets” Hope raises her eyebrow further and Keelin sighs “brought all the way from New Orleans” Hope smirks at her victory extending her own hand, leaning over to her aunt “You’ve got yourself a deal.” smiling as she walks away in victory, ready to go paint.

“Hold up young lady, we’re not done here we have one other thing to discuss that being the full moon and shifting in Mystic Falls”

Turning back round to face her aunts with a frown “What’s there to talk about I can shift when I want, I know to be careful. We’ve got the woods out back - what’s the problem”

“The problem is that this isn’t the Bayou Hope, you can’t just turn and run off - you’ve got to tell us when you are so I don’t have to panic every time you disappear into thin air. As for the full moon, we’ll start shifting together in the woods, a way to release of that month but knowing you, you’ll end up shifting for the better part of the month”

“I can do that if I get more beignets,” Hope says with a smirk.

...Meanwhile upstairs...

As Penelopes tears start to fall, she looks away to compose herself, only to be pulled into a hug by Josie. A hug or pure comfort and care, at first Penelope was tense but she soon wrapped her arms around Josie sniffling into her shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. After a few minutes, Penelope pulled back smiling and staring into Josie’s doe brown eyes that held nothing but the love within them - without thinking about it the pair began to lean closer to each other. Closing their eyes and leaning close, feeling the lips of the other graze there own - “Penelope! Get your arse down here, dinners ready”.

Hope Andrea Mikaelson. The Cockblocker.

The girls jumped apart with rosy cheeks and love sickening smiles, quickly making there way to the stairwell to descend.

Entering the dining room, Josie was welcomed to a long table fit for 10 people although all the dinner places were set close together with a dish of lasagne placed in between all of them. Freya sat at the head of the table with Keelin and Hope to her right, leaving places for Penelope and Josie to her left. As they sat Josie felt awkward in the unfamiliar setting but Penelope’s family was welcoming and warm, well most of them were - Hope was kinda out of it just staring into space, her gaze was cold and distant like she was stuck in her own head. 

“Anyone want a drink?” Freya asks, standing from her own chair 

“Me”

“Me”

“Me, please”

“Hope?”

“What?” Hope seems dazed and confused, almost like she just woke from a deep sleep.

“Do You want a drink?”

“Yeah, please”

“Then you can come and help me” gesturing for her to get up.

Upon seeing Hope rise from the table Josie saw she didn’t have anything on her feet, she furrowed her brow and had a moment of thinking before leaning over to Penelope’s ear and whispering “Why does Hope walk around barefoot?”.

“Ask her, she won’t mind, honest”

After Hope returns with her drink and seats herself back at the table, Josie asks her Question “Hope if you don’t mind me asking - Why do you walk around barefoot? Don’t your feet get cold”

“When you have nothing on your feet you feel everything, there’s no barrier there that stops you from feeling what’s beneath you - it’s grounding in a way, keeps me on earth. And when you walk in the forest barefoot it’s amazing you feel everything, feel dirt move and stick to your feet, feel the grass tickle the bottom of my feet when I walk over it. I love it and I wouldn’t change it for anything - if I had my way and people didn’t look at me weird, I would walk barefoot everywhere.”

Josie didn’t know how to respond to Hope passionate miny speech about walking around barefoot so she smiled and nodded, responding with “well, I didn’t expect quite a passionate response but you might just change my mind about wearing shoes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait but I had college work to do and I lost my inspiration to write this particular chapter for a little bit but I got there 
> 
> Again sorry for the wait, hopefully I'll get better at uploading chapters more frequently
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it


	4. Cravings

The first week of school went well for the duo, who had yet to get themselves detention for their antics, especially in history - that poor history teacher, she couldn’t hear Hope and Penelope talk about her when she turned her back. Penelope started to hang around with Josie more and her friends whilst Hope stood or sat silently observing mostly. They hadn’t been graced with the other twin’s presence for the rest of the week because she busy following around new kid who was ‘Hot, dreamy and most importantly single - perfect for me’.

It was now Wednesday of the next week and Hope had begun to look tired and pale and tired by Saturday her decrease in blood started to become more pressing on her mind and body. She’d begun to spend most of her spare time smoking and painting in the isolation of her room to help herself with the desire of blood by keeping her distance from people she could feed from when she was and wasn’t at school. It worked for the most part but it didn’t help her completion as Hope looked like she was ill with something that was probably serious or had some severe sun deficiency. On top of that the ache is her gums had become a constant presence, although the pain was dull it was still bothersome for Hope and caused her a lot of discomfort - leading her to refrain from talking too much.

At school Hope spent her breaks out the back of school, it held the least people and most of the people there if there were any smoked so it was a good area to relax as everything was coated in the thick smell of smoke and ash. This is where their first real interaction takes place, where a proper conversation between both parties when LIzzie corners Hope whilst she’s smoking away the cravings for the blood of classmates. To be honest Hope didn’t think the blonde bombshell would talk to her again after the tour seeing as she had pretty much vanished from Hope sight, but she wasn’t one to complain even if her appearance was unexpected.

“Listen nightmare fuel-”

“Whe-re th-the fuck y-ou come f-from?” The smoke caught in Hope's throat from Lizzie’s surprise and ended choking on it instead of exhaling.

“Listen, I’m going to be blunt here feel free to take offence but you look ill like seriously ill - if I didn’t see you move around I would think your dead-”

“So, your point is…” Hope hand gestured in a motion to go on, waving around the smoke as she did so.

“Point is you look like you're dead on your feet - so whatever you're doing drugs, not seeing the sun like ever. Fix it because not only do I hear Josie wine about her concern about your ever paling pasty skin but I miss the golden glow you had last week. So fix it, immediately” Finishing her rant with a huff and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Golden glow huh” Hope smirks over the blush that rose to her cheeks at Lizzie's compliment. Hopes' stomach felt strange like there was a warm feeling inside, and her heart was fluttering ever so slightly.

“Yes, now come on” Lizzie held out her hand for Hope to take, Hope moved her own arm to connect with Lizzies - maybe too quickly but Lizzie didn’t seem to mind, she just smiled.

“Hey, why’d you call me nightmare fuel?”

Lizzie laughs with a smile and it makes Hope brighten up even in her sluggish state “Do you not see what you paint, Marshall?” Shaking her head at the comment, Hope continues to let Lizzie drag her back to school with the warm feeling never quite leaving her.

It happens in Gym class, they were playing basketball in groups of 6, three on three. Hope is lethargic and slow, struggling to keep up with such a face pasted game - she even seems paler than earlier and the ache in her gums had become more present throughout the day. The bags beneath her eyes make her look ill as yellow starts to creep round the skin of her eyes.

Hope wasn't paying much attention as the ball game into her possession because she smelt it. She smelt the sweetness, she could almost taste it - desire grew as she turned to see the sticky substance drip from a girl's nose. Hope’s mouth water at the sight of the red liquid and that’s when she knew she had to move but she couldn’t tear her eyes from the heavenly sight in front of her.

“Hope?” Penelope’s face is full of worry, she can see Hopes' eyes - that hunger for what she desired. Blood.

Hope bolts for the doors in panic, with Penelope following soon after was the voice of the coach yelling “Marshall! Park! Get Your Asses Back Her Now!”.

The twins look at the door in confusion with Lizzie turning to Josie "Why'd she bolt?".

"Does it look like I know"

"We're following" Lizzie was now determined to know why both Hope and Penelope had bolted from class and once Lizzie was determined to find out she wasn’t gonna stop. And you could bet good money she was dragging her twins ass down with her if she got in hot water because of said determination was ruthless and often got her in trouble.

"Lizzie, we shouldn't - it's probably personal"

"Come on - we'll just keep our distance, they won't even know we're there - besides they’re both some sort of supernatural right I think we just got a clue" Lizzie points to the teenager with a bloody nose with a smirk. They race after Penelope heading in the direction of faint fast footsteps only catching “Saltzmans!” being yelled as the door closes behind them.

Hope was sprinting down the hallways with wolf speed to the closet bathroom without any humans occupying it. Crashing through the door, stumbling her way to the sink grasping onto tightly as if her life depended on it. As she raised her head slowly, her reflection terrified her - chilled her to the very bone. Her eyes shone bright yellow with power, her normal wolf eyes but beneath, beneath there were darkened black veins coursing under her eyes - like a vampire. Then her gums felt like they were burning, the dull pain came back full force and more than ever, the pain was tearing through her mouth like the first time she transformed on her first full moon. Crying out in pain, one hand clutched over to mouth to muffle the sound - a flash of pain floods through her mouth again and she screams, the pain is unbearable. Hope holds onto both sides of the sink with all her might, as she looks to her reflection again something’s different - where’d there usually be fangs when she shifted, only when she shifted, there were double. Her fangs on her teeth had two lots of fangs, they were pointed and sharp - exceptionally magnificent for tearing, biting and killing.

A crash sounds as Penelope enters the bathroom and whispers “Hope” as Hope turns to face Penelope there is nothing but fear in her eyes as Penelope expressions morph into something that can only be described as a mix of pity and concern as she sees the change in someone who basically her sister.

“Oh Hope”

“Pen-Penelope I-I need blood, I need to f-feed” Hope's speech was uneven and broken as she breathed heavily with panic.

“Feed on me, I trust you” lifting her wrist upwards towards.

“No. I won’t feed on you, I can’t control this and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you- I can’t keep going on like this P, I can’t keep living like this - look at me Penelope, I’m a monster” tears fell from her eyes as she felt her true fears become exposed, fears of becoming the monster people said she’d become. But now she looked like a monster, something children would think was hiding under their bed - so how long was it until she truly became a heartless monster that could end everything.

“You are not a monster. Never have been. Never will be. Now come on, we’re going home” Hope shook her and continued to let the tears fall.

Penelope firmly placed her hands on Hopes’ shoulders and looked deep into her eyes “You are a Mikaelson, Hope. You are not giving up on me yet. We’re gonna grab our stuff then sneak out of school like a couple of badasses, okay”

The glow of eyes dimmed back to their natural blue as the veins and fangs retracted “Okay” Hope wipes her tears and chuckles, taking her best friend's hand and being pulled out of the bathroom.

“Who are you, Hope?” 

“I’m a Mikaelson, always and forever”

“That’s more like it - come on, let get out of here”

Unbeknownst to the duo, they were being watched by the twins from afar as they left the bathroom to collect their bags and leave “Did she just say Mikaelson? She said Mikaelson right?”.

“Yeah, she said MIkaelson alright and that thing they say ‘always and forever”

“Only thing is Lizzie, we’ve never heard of a Hope Mikaelson and mum never mentioned a Hope Mikaelson when she told us about them”

“Either way she said Mikaelson and we for sure could feel that they’re both supernatural - So call mum she needs to know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter - I'm hoping I can keep up with frequent updates every few days
> 
> Hope you're all okay and healthy
> 
> Until next time :)


	5. We Have A Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to put this in my notes but I wanted to say thank you to everyone for all the love that you guys have given this fic - I really appreciate it.
> 
> When I created this fic I had no idea so many people would come and read it and actually enjoy, so thank you so much.

Penelope and Hope had run home once they’d escaped Mystic Falls High, the problem was an urgent one that needed to fix. Penelope was out of breath, panting and red-faced, whilst Hope was fine and just wanted to get home to aunt Freya - she would surely have some answers. Once they’d arrived at the house, Hope barged through the door, abandoning her bags at the door as well as her socks and shoes before yelling out for her aunt.

“Aunt Freya, we need your help - something happened at school”

“In the kitchen girls” Much to both girls' surprise, next to Freya at the kitchen island was the blonde original, Rebekah Mikaelson. Happiness overwhelmed the duo, it had been a few months since they’d seen Rebekah and both dearly missed her and the happiness helped Hope to forget briefly about her current situation.

Hope grinned whilst asking “Auntie Bex, what are you doing here?”

“What no, I missed you, auntie Bex, I love you, auntie Bex” Rebekah smirked.

“I have missed you” Hope opened up her arms and rushed over to the original, giving her a loving hug.

“And so have I, now let me get in on this hug” Penelope runs over as well, going to the other side Rebekah. They stay like this for a few minutes before Rebekah starts to rub the hands up and down the girl’s arms.

Moving back slightly and moving her head to look at both girls she asks “Now Lovelys tell me, what happened at school?”

Before explaining what happened in the bathroom at school, Hope quickly made her way to the fridge pulling out two blood bags, draining the first in seconds and taking the second to sip on whilst she talked to her aunts. After recalling the events of gym class, both girls saw the concern spread above both Rebekah and Freya’s faces despite them trying to keep their best poker faces. It was impossibly hard to do so to the girls they’d raised, especially for Freya. Hope didn’t like the look that was covering her aunt Freya’s face, it made her worry and whatever she was about to say couldn’t be good or any fraction of good for that matter. Freya’s face was hard and frowning, what she was about to say was plaguing her deeply, she was afraid of Hope’s reaction to the news, she was afraid Hope might do something she regrets. Freya was so afraid for Hope’s future, it had so many unknowns and that made her scared for her niece and the long road she had ahead of her and she and all of her family wasn’t going to be around forever. Freya and Keelin will grow old, Rebekah was going to take the cure when Damon Salvatore was on his deathbed and even though there are still many years until that happens it was all going to happen.

“Listen Hope me and your aunt Keelin have a theory and I’ve been telling Rebekah about what’s happening to you. We might be wrong but we’re pretty sure we’re on the right trail but…”

“But what aunt Freya, what is it, what's the theory?” Hope persisted.

“Hope, we...we think that because this thing with the hunger and now the fangs and-and the way you became when we decreased your blood supply drastically, it only confirms my theory further-”

“-Freya please just tell me, please what is it”

“Hope, we’re pretty certain you're slowly becoming a full tribrid, your body started to make the change when you were fourteen, when you got the hunger the need and want to consume blood and now you're sixteen and you’ve got your fangs and the veins under your eyes. Your fangs you both said they were double two fangs next to each on both side, it’s exactly what your father had when he broke the spell that suppressed his werewolf side - Hope I’m sorry sweetie but soon you’ll be a full tribrid an-”

“And what aunt Freya I’m just gonna be a full tribrid one day, I’ll just be dead basically. One day I'll wake up and I won’t even have a bit left of me that’s human. It was supposed to be my choice, It wasn’t so supposed to happen yet I’m supposed to grow up have a life of some sort-i’m-i’m-i’m” Hope grew more enraged as thought about everything that’s being taken from her, every choice, everything she could’ve had. Hope had begun to pace around the kitchen whilst the other watched silently waiting for her to explode or calm down.

Unfortunately, Hope's anger got the better of her and she started to lash out grabbing the blood bag she was sipping on and throwing it against the wall leaving blood splattered across several walls in the kitchen and the floor. Hope quickly moved to the wall punching and kicking the drywall in the kitchen constantly, leaving dried blood on her knuckles where her hands kept healing over and over every time she hit the wall. After she was done with destroying the wall she walked through the hole she’d made and walked the dining room with urgency - snapping off the table leg before aggressively bashing the table in, taking the table apart in chunks with wood splintered everywhere. Next, she went for the chairs, using her magic to brake, burn and throw them around the room whilst screaming in anger that mixed with an underlying fear that Hope had yet to confront.

Now the sound of glass smashing can be heard in the dining room with hope as her eyes started to grow increasingly more yellow. Hope had turned around, marching to the fridge and pushing it over full force and then promptly setting it on fire, yelling “INCENDIA”. The tribrid was now breathing heavily and growling loudly and quickly moved onto her destination intended for destruction.

The three women knew it better to let Hope get her anger out, they knew she’d calm down eventually she just needed time to get her aggression out before she could talk about it with everyone. As Hope was in the process of destroying a chair in the dining room, there was a knock at the door Rebekah raises from her seat saying “Don’t worry I’ll answer, you two keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t seriously hurt herself”.

Freya pinches the skin between her eyes, sighing “We only got this house built and painted a few months ago and now she wrecking the kitchen, this will be a fun one to explain to the builder”.

Penelope tries to make light of the situation and distract Freya from the destruction of the house “You could try a new colour in the kitchen and maybe the dining room depends on what state it’s in at the end of Hope’s rath”.

Elsewhere, at the high school, the Saltzman household was currently gathered together discussing the possible Mikaelson problem at hand. Whilst Caroline was intrigued by the matter, Alaric had started cleaning his crossbow - he didn’t want to be near the Mikaelsons and he was gonna make sure they wouldn’t touch his family.

“Girls are you absolutely sure that this Penelope girl said Mikaelson”

“Yes I’m sure, we’re both sure and don’t dare think this is some crazy theory because I’m not crazy and I know what I heard so does Josie and if you need reassurance I can show you mum” Lizzie was desperate to prove she isn’t wearing a tinfoil hat and spewing conspiracy theories about the Mikaelsons - she was not crazy.

Lizzie places her hands around her mum's neck and they both close their eyes, whilst Lizzie focuses on projecting the memory to her mother, Caroline opens up her mind to Lizzie.

 _“Who are you, Hope?_

_“I’m a Mikaelson, always and forever”_

_“That’s more like it - come on, let get out of here”_

Caroline was in disbelief at this girl, Hope, She had Klaus’s eyes and his signature smirk - she was definitely a Mikaelson without a doubt. But that meant that this girl was Klaus’s child, the one she saved when he asked the twins to syphon the Hollow from his child to Klaus himself, to save her.

“Ric can you pull the address these girls”

“Already got it, Josie said it was an easy find - it’s on the edge of town and on its own, no other houses in the area” he says handing over the address.

“Thanks, Ric, I’ll see you in a bit - come on girls we’re leaving”

“Caroline, be careful”

“Always” she smiles.

The door opens to reveal Rebekah Mikaelson to Caroline and the twins, Carolines face drops.

“So the Mikaelsons are back in town”

“Nice to see you too Caroline, been awhile”

“Listen I’m not here to trade bitchy remarks as much as I’ve missed it but that's beside the point. From what I’m told there is a Mikaelson I haven’t met, one Hope Mikaelson. If I’m not mistaken, she’s Klaus's child that I never met when he came to ask me if he could use the twins to syphon the hollow from her to him”

Taking a deep breathe Rebekah nodded and explained “Yes, that would be Hope, Nik wouldn’t let you know who she was because he wanted to protect her, keep her safe and as much as my brother adored you, trusted you - he knew it wasn’t an option, it just isn’t safe for her - not with all of our enemies. So we try to keep her as protected as we can. I’m sorry Caroline that Nik never let you meet Hope, I know he would’ve wanted you to meet her if circumstances were different”

“Thank you, Rebekah”

The blonde Mikaelson softly smiled “No need to thank me, love. It’s the truth”

“One question though, why are you back in Mystic Falls”

“Well, love w-” Rebekah is cut off by a scream from inside the house and quickly rushes to the source.

Upon entering she sees Hope laying on the kitchen floor, with her head in Freya’s lap, whilst tears rolled down her cheeks as she muttered to herself about having no choices, how it was supposed to be a choice, her choice. No one really noticed the presence of the Saltzman’s who had followed closely behind Rebekah but once they saw Hope, they were looking at her with wide eyes - especially the twins. Hope screams again with arm bending at a painfully awkward angle, Hope whimpers as she starts protesting to her family “I don’t want to turn, I don’t want to shift, I don’t want it, I’m supposed to choose when I change, I don’t want to turn, I don’t want to turn”

Freya begins to stroke Hope’s hair and tells her “Hope, Sweetie If you don’t want to change you need to calm down, you need to stop panicking”

“I can’t, I’m so mad, I just-I can’t even think and I-I” Hope stumbled over her words, she could speak or explain her thoughts, which only added to her frustration - causing another scream to escape her mouth and for her left ankle to twist and break.

“Okay then we'll have to get you outside, okay” Hope responded with a nod as Freya signalled with a tilt of her head for Rebekah’s help with the transforming teenager. After they move Hope outside with Penelope following, the Saltzman’s hear more screams, snapping, breaking and then finally a howl. One of pain.

Lizzie and Josie were clenched tightly to their mother’s arms, with fear but not in fear of hope but fear for her. Lizzie couldn’t help but feel pity for the girl in pain, the girl who’d been smiling, laughing and talking with her today was reduced to pure anguish on the cold tiled kitchen floor.

“Mum did she just- what just happened?”

“She was changing Lizzie, shifting into wolf form but not by choice - she was in pain because she was fighting the change”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. 
> 
> 🤙

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this feel free to leave comments and constructive criticisms.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this, I hope you liked it.
> 
> There should be more chapters to come and I'll update as often as I can.
> 
> :)


End file.
